minecraft_changelogfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft - 1.2.13 (Bedrock)
Release Date: April 3, 2018 New Features: *Realms now create automatic backups that can be downloaded and restored *Added two options to swap A/B buttons and X/Y buttons on controllers, which can be found in Controller Settings *Added menu screen transitions, which can be toggled in Settings Changes: *Many screens and actions now respond when a button is pressed instead of released so they now feel extra responsive *Palleted chunks! This means we can now have (almost) infinite different types of blocks (and also no more BlockIDs). It also means the game should be less likely to crash due to being out of memory *Falling on Hay Bales now reduces fall damage *Owned skin packs will now appear at the top of the Skin Picker *Purchased content will now auto-update, which can be toggled in Profile settings *Realms member lists can now be cleared from the Members screen *Updated look for the Marketplace and Search functionality to easily find specific content Experimental Gameplay: A handful of features from Update Aquatic have been added through Experimental Gameplay. These features are incomplete and are not representative of final gameplay but feedback is absolutely welcome! These are not all of the Update Aquatic features coming to Minecraft and more is on the way. 'Use Experimental Gameplay' can be toggled in World Settings. This may break your world so a copy of your world will be created with ""EX"" before the world name. This feature cannot be disabled once it is enabled for a world and any progress will not be saved to the original world. *Added Drowned mobs *Added the Trident and new enchantments **Channeling **Loyalty **Riptide **Impaling *Added Stripped Wood *Added Slabs and Stairs for Prismarine, Prismarine Brick, and Dark Prismarine *New swimming animation while sprinting in water Bug Fixes: **Crashes/Performance ***Many optimizations to chunk rendering and game performance ***Chunk generation is now prioritized first to the chunks closest to the player ***Fixed a crash that occurred on Android devices due to rendering issues ***Fixed a crash that occurred when creating multiple worlds of Relics of the Privateers ***Fixed a crash that occurred when uploading a screenshot to a Club and losing internet connection ***Fixed a crash that occurred when using CTRL+MMB on a signed, written book contained in an item frame ***Fixed a crash that occurred when quickly entering and leaving the marketplace ***Fixed a crash that occurred when the host leaves their world and another player is looking in a chest ***Fixed a crash that occurred when a double chest is split using pistons and items are placed or taken from the half that was not moved ***Fixed a crash that occurred when navigating menus using the D-pad and mouse simultaneously ***Fixed a crash that occurred due to an issue with Redstone Torches ***Fixed a crash that occurred when navigating the Store on low-end and mid-tier devices ***Fixed a crash that occurred when leaving The End **General ***The game is once again playable on Windows 10 Mobile when using an Xbox One controller ***Viewing the presence on a player profile will now be accurate when playing split-screen ***Custom skins with uppercase '.PNG' extensions are now recognized in Windows 10 ***The achievement screen will now show the most recent status without having to close and reopen the game ***Fixed local co-op not properly saving player progress ***Disabling ""Visible to LAN Players"" for one world no longer disables it for all worlds ***Imported worlds will no longer automatically launch on iOS **Gameplay ***Crops can once again be harvested continuously ***Crops will now pop out of the ground if the light level is 7 or lower ***Fixed Villager trade items not being replenished ***Fixed some Villager trades not granting XP ***Fixed spawn points not moving when obstructed by lava ***It is now possible to sleep when a Skeleton Horse is nearby ***Bows will now inflict the same amount of damage to players and mobs ***Eyes of Ender and '/locate' will now point to the right location of a Stronghold ***For Book & Quill, the ""Sign and Close"" button is no longer active if a name has not been entered ***Double ferns now appear in Mega Taigas ***Protection enchantment no longer makes players immune to fire damage ***Activating sneak in one world and quitting no longer causes the player to spawn sneaking in in every other world ***Pressing Open Chat together with Place Block on controller no longer causes Place Block action to repeat ***Fixed fire spreading from covered lava ***Fixed Pick Block replacing currently selected hotbar slot, even if other slots were empty ***Exploding Creepers and Beds in the Nether can no longer ignite TNT in worlds that have 'TNT Explodes' turned off ***The second player in split-screen can no longer die if their personal game mode is set to Creative ***Experience can now be earned from cooking Porkchops in a Furnace ***Players are no longer set on fire when walking on non-full blocks placed next to a lava source ***Fixed player faces on maps so they no longer turn into arrows when they move too far from other players but will turn into arrows when close to other players ***Fixed Creative flight speed being too slow until changing altitude after entering a world ***Falling on a Slime Block while sneaking now inflicts fall damage **Items ***Fixed items losing durability when used on other players and the PvP game rule is disabled ***Enchanted Apples can once again be found in loot chests ***Name Tags can once again be found from Villager trading and fishing ***Diamonds will now appear in the loot chests of Jungle Temples and Strongholds ***Map items in converted Xbox One Edition worlds now have the proper alignment ***The starting maps for Old Worlds are now zoomed in to level 1/4 ***Maps will no longer show a green marker only for the last map that was placed in an item frame ***Glass Bottles can now be filled from water sources in Creative mode ***Pickaxes now break Stone Buttons faster than hands ***Bows can no longer be used to mine while charging **Blocks ***Extra blocks will no longer be placed when placing a block straight down ***Glass Panes now align to Stairs ***Increased the hitbox of Soul Sand ***Grass blocks will now turn into Dirt if Grass Path blocks are placed above them ***Vines can no longer be placed invisibly under leaf blocks ***Leaves no longer cut through blocks when growing trees using Bone Meal ***Anvils now drop as items when falling on Torches ***Stone Slabs and Cobblestone Walls now have the proper blast resistance ***Top Snow falling on a Top Snow Block no longer loses one layer ***Breaking Cobblestone that is being pushed by a Piston no longer drops an invalid 'Update' block **Redstone ***Automated Chicken cookers using slabs will now function properly ***Fixed Redstone not powering horizontally adjacent blocks ***Hoppers and Droppers can now only put Music Discs inside Jukeboxes ***Minecart with Hopper and TNT will no longer shake on Activator Rails ***Renamed Shulker Boxes no longer lose their names when fired from a dispenser ***Daylight Sensors can no longer generate power in the Nether ***Undyed Shulker Boxes can no longer be placed inside other Shulker Boxes using Hoppers and Droppers ***Mobs in Minecarts no longer activate rails next to them as they try to walk ***Observers no longer visually cut Redstone Dust ***Rails will now take block power into account when attaching to other rails ***Dispensers, Droppers, and Redstone Lamps will now activate properly when Redstone Dust is placed on top of them ***Trapped Chests with slabs or stairs above no longer power Redstone Dust adjacent to the block below when the chest is open ***Glazed Terracotta can no longer be pulled using Slime Blocks and Sticky Pistons ***Minecarts no longer get stuck when passing through blocks on diagonal rails ***Armor can now be equipped to an Armor Stand using a Dispenser ***The power output of Redstone Comparators is no longer lost after a world is converted from Xbox One Edition **Mobs ***Baby Chickens no longer get stuck in the corners of fences ***Increased the spawn rate of Slimes ***Fixed mobs shaking while riding in Minecarts ***Horses can no longer be steered in deep water ***Llamas now form a caravan when following Llamas on a Lead instead of acting silly and running around in circles ***Llamas can now be healed by feeding them Hay Bales and Wheat ***Mobs no longer view closed doors as valid paths and shouldn't get stuck when trying to walk through them ***Mobs can no longer spawn on carpet ***Mobs will once again spawn when the player is below a height of 30 blocks ***Mobs will once again not spawn on transparent blocks like Glass and Fences ***Rabbits will now follow players that are holding carrots and flowers in Survival mode ***Elder Guardian and Zombie Villager spawn eggs can now be obtained with Pick Block in Creative mode ***Smaller mobs can no longer trample farmland and crops ***Fixed medium Slimes not dealing damage to players ***Endermites will no longer suffocate when riding in Minecarts and Boats that are not on rails or in the water ***Fixed Villager behavior when it's raining so they now disperse to separate houses ***The Wither will now face the right direction when attacking ***Pigs being steered using Carrot on a Stick will no longer jump up slab staircases and simply walk up them ***Fixed flowers that disappeared after being generated with Bone Meal ***Mob spawners will now stop spawning when there are 6 or more mobs in the vicinity ***Zombies and Skeletons now burn during daytime in warm biomes when it's raining in other biomes ***Fixed Witches not spawning inside Witch Huts ***Wolves will no longer run from Llamas if they are out of sight ***Increased the spawn rate of Ghasts in the Nether ***Increased the spawn rate of Ocelots ***Spiders no longer give up so easily when attacking ***Parrots will now properly dismount when the player it's riding dies ***Parrots riding on players' shoulders will no longer hinder block placement while sneaking ***Parrots will no longer leave player shoulders when boarding a Boat ***Villagers will now breed on converted Xbox One worlds ***Overworld mobs will no longer spawn in the Nether on converted Xbox One worlds ***Iron Golems will no longer turn hostile toward the player that spawned them ***Iron Golems no longer spawn when Mob Spawning is disabled **Crafting ***Enchanted Apples can no longer be crafted (Golden Apples are still craftable) ***Various improvements to selecting items on the Recipe Book with touch screens when using Classic UI ***Crafting items that used ingredients in the hotbar no longer causes the hotbar to get shuffled when using a controller ***Mossy Stone Bricks can no longer be crafted from themselves and no longer results in loss of blocks ***Fixed Mojang logo banners not being craftable on converted Xbox One worlds ***Bucket, Water Bucket, Lava Bucket, and Milk have been moved to the 'Items' inventory tab **Exploits ***Players can no longer attack others with bows when Friendly Fire is disabled ***Minecart with Hopper can no longer duplicate items ***Items can no longer be duplicated using Item Frames and Hoppers ***Any item held by a player that is killed by Thorns armor will no longer be duplicated ***Rails can no longer be duplicated when pulled by two pistons simultaneously ***Breaking a Cauldron, Furnace, Banner, Beacon, Jukebox, or Daylight Sensor with Silk Touch no longer drops two of each item ***Breaking an Ender Chest with Silk Touch will no longer drop Obsidian ***Items can no longer be duplicated using Item Frames and Hoppers ***Switching between bows while aiming will no longer transfer item durability ***Players can no longer attack through walls in third-person perspective ***Killing an animal attached to a Fence with a Lead no longer duplicates the Lead **Realms ***Permissions are no longer reset to default when a player re-enters a Realm ***Operator status will now properly reflect in the in-game Player Permissions screen ***Fixed a soft lock that occurred when attempting to replace a world and the connection was lost ***Fixed an issue that sometimes prevented Realms from being renewed **Graphical ***The line is now properly connected to the Fishing Rod and floater ***Rain is now visible through glass ***Sugar Cane now has proper biome coloring ***Beacons will now shine through lava ***Maps are no longer cut off when being held on vertical split-screen ***Jungle Leaves now have transparency when held in-hand ***Slimes now emit slime particles when jumping ***Fixed a missing piece of the Hopper texture ***Flickering no longer occurs when looking through leaves that are next to snow ***Split-screen players will no longer share parts of the sky box backgrounds when they are in separate dimensions ***Block breaking animation no longer goes out of sync when jumping or changing tools ***Fixed the jumping animation for Spiders ***Fixed shadow issues with Chorus Flowers when Smooth Lighting is disabled ***Fire, Cobwebs, and Leaves can no longer be seen through blocks at certain distances ***Jumping on a Horse, Donkey, or Mule while pushing against a wall with items attached to it no longer causes black blocks to appear around the wall ***Fixed the Wither textures during spawning and death animations ***Fixed the Axe not being attached to Vindicator's hand when attacking ***Pistons and beds no longer have large visual outlines for a split second when being placed ***Fixed being able to see through lava when Blindness effect is used ***End Crystal beam is now centered at the Crystal and not at the fire base ***End Crystal items now have the enchantment effect ***Zombie Villagers now produce red particles while being cured ***The Dragon Head will no longer flicker when using Norse Mythology textures ***Resource Packs will now affect the look of the gamepad cursor ***The moon will no longer graphically stutter when Do Daylight Cycle is disabled ***TNT ignited by Redstone now shows the hopping animation ***Items held by Zombie Villagers are now in the right position ***Undyed Shulker Boxes no longer flash when being placed ***Particles left after Dragon’s Breath attack and Lingering potions no longer leave visual artifacts ***Smooth lighting will now be changed immediately after toggling in Settings ***Fixed floating items that appeared after a player died and remained until they respawned when Keep Inventory was enabled ***Chests are now placed in Item Frames with the proper rotation ***Rain, smoke particles, and shadows are no longer visible through lava ***Fixed a rare issue where rain and snow would fall through roofs **Audio ***Fixed the sound effect not playing when equipping armor from the hotbar ***Fixed missing sound when moving through End Gateways ***The proper sound effects will now play when using Ender Chests, Brewing Stands, Armor Stands, Furnaces ***Thrown entities no longer play footstep sounds ***Sound will no longer continue to play on the disconnect screen ***Minecarts will no longer make walking sounds after being pushed off and back on to rails **User Interface ***Text can now be properly copied and pasted in text fields when using a keyboard ***Fixed signs with formatting (§) not being able to create new lines ***Fixed a rare issue when pressing the A key on the virtual keyboard would delete all other text ***Reassigning the 'Toggle Perspective' key no longer changes perspective while typing in chat ***Fixed world names not being editable if they contained over 24 characters ***Non-functional split-screen options are no longer visible in Settings for VR and mobile devices ***The oxygen bar is no longer misplaced when getting out of a boat and diving underwater ***Several improvements to navigating menus while using a controller ***After cancelling the ""Checking Download"" prompt, players are now taken back to the World Settings screen ***World save size is now properly reported immediately after saving and exiting ***The number of worlds on the Worlds tab is no longer overlapped by the world icon ***Fixed an issue that caused players to get stuck after posting a screenshot to a Club ***Changing Screen Safe Area size and GUI scale will now set the proper positions for the hotbar, health, hunger, and paper doll ***Deleting a world with a colored name no longer has extra colored text in the confirmation prompt ***The player model no longer appears in from the 'Choose New Skin' button ***Fixed an unhelpful error message when attempting to create a Realm and the ""You can create and join clubs"" permission is blocked ***Pressing the screen is no longer offset slightly to the left on Windows 10 Mobile ***Disabling Controller Hints will now turn off hints on in-game menus ***Fixed the Creative hotbar not always clearing when X is pressed on the controller ***When editing a page in Book & Quill, pressing B on the controller will now quit page edit mode instead of the whole book screen ***Items can once again be dropped by moving them into the grey space of the Creative inventory screen ***Fixed the gamepad cursor snapping incorrectly when highlighting the off-hand slot and clicking the Left Thumbstick ***Fixed not being able to snap the gamepad cursor between the Furnace fuel slot and output slot ***Expandable inventory groups in Pocket UI are now titled properly ***Shift-clicking items into a Donkey's full chest will no longer cause the items to disappear ***Fixed incorrect items appearing in Creative inventory searches ***Shulker Box inventory tooltips are now properly translated to other languages ***A loading screen will now appear when applying Global Resources ***Fixed chat messages not appearing after signing in to Xbox Live in-game from the Achievements screen ***The Jukebox now has a controller tooltip for block use ***Fixed a delay in the 'Boost' button appearing when mounting a Pig with Carrot on a Stick in hand ***Fixed lowered frame rate when unfocusing from the Book & Quill ***HUD opacity now affects Banners mob heads in the hotbar ***Fixed delays when typing in chat and other text fields ***Fixed screen ratio and portions of the HUD being blocked when playing on iPhone X ***Sea Lanterns now appear in the proper category when searching the inventory ***Fixed double notifications appearing when importing a world ***A warning now appears instructing players not to close the game when exporting a world ***Fixed some worlds not appearing on the Available Templates list when not downloaded ***Navigating left or right on the Available Templates list will no longer move focus to the top of the list ***Several translation fixes for Español (Mexico) ***Store descriptions can now be scrolled on mobile devices *Commands **Cloned Banners no longer appear as blank black Banners **The ""Facing"" component of '/teleport' is no longer executed before teleporting a player **Redstone Dust can no longer be placed in air, or blocks not suited for it, using commands **Players can now be killed using '/kill' when they have a resistance effect of 4 or higher **Fixed repeating damage sound and animation when using '/effect' to get health and simultaneously taking damage **The screen will no longer shake when standing on Magma blocks after applying Regeneration effect of 255 or more **Banners placed with '/fill' command are no longer random colors on Realms **Teleporting entities to or from a ticking area no longer fail to render or be interacted with **Players will no longer receive an Unknown Map when using ‘/replaceitem’ command to place a map in the off-hand slot **Items will now be received immediately and correctly when using '/give' command with a Chain Command Block **Fixed 'End_gateway' and 'End_portal' having placeholder images when auto-completing commands **Teleporting a horse while it's being ridden now works as intended **Buttons cloned in a ""pressed"" state no longer remain pressed forever **Repeatedly teleporting TNT vertically will no longer separate the visual block from its explosive location **Ocelots no longer spawn in groups when spawned using commands Add-Ons (Resource and Behavior Packs): Updated templates for 1.2.13 with new assets and behaviors can be downloaded at minecraft.net/addons *Armor models now support hat layers *Boats can now have more than one seat *'llamaspit.json' has been properly renamed to 'llama_spit.json' *Removed 'slot.armor.chest' from Horses and Llamas *'behavior.hurt_by_target' no longer triggers if an entity is not actually hurt by its target *All parameters of 'minecraft:breathable' now function properly *Name Tags can now be always visible if they are set to do so through a Behavior Pack